Back to December
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Contestshipping Song-fic to Taylor Swift's Back to December. A little bit of story tagged onto the beginning and end. May lost Drew. She'll do anything to get him back. Even if it means singing in front of the whole population of Kanto. Contestshipping. Slight Poke, OldRival and Ikari. I don't own Pokemon or Taylor Swift.


**Back to December – Contestshipping song-fic**

May strummed her guitar quietly. It was chaos backstage of the show. May and her friends, Leaf, Dawn and Misty were about to preform at the Cerulean festival. Misty had called her friends weeks ago telling them about the festival. They had agreed to enter. Misty on drums, Leaf on guitar, Dawn on keyboard effects and May with the lead.

May had spent weeks writing the perfect song. Leaf said it was inspiring. Dawn called it beautiful. Misty called it familiar. Misty walked over and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah Mist?" May replied to her redheaded friend using Ash's pet name for her.

Misty pouted but continued; "Haha May. I still want to know why your song sounded so familiar."

May sighed and looked at her friend. "I just kind of wrote what I felt."

"Let's see… At the time you had just lost 3 contests, broken up with Drew, your brother won the Hoenn League, and…." Misty trailed off uncertainly. "WAIT! YOU BROKE UP WITH DREW!"

May looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're right. I did break up with him in December too… I wrote our relationship Misty…" May was too heartbroken to continue.

Suddenly the MC's voice was heard. "Let's start this party! First up is Winter Rose!"

Misty perked upon hearing their band name. "Come on May. Let's get your man back."

"What?"

"Ash invited Gary, Drew and Paul."

"He won't come…"

"Don't say that! Be positive! Now let's go! You've got a song to sing!"

May sighed and walked out onto the stage. The cheering was deafening. She saw Ash, Gary and Paul cheering for their girlfriends in the front row. She didn't see him though. It broke her heart. She sighed and stepped up to the mic.

"Hey everyone!" She called in her best happy voice. "We're going to preform a song written by yours truly about the best thing in my life. That I let slip away."

Leaf and Dawn came in starting out a slow beat. Misty followed gently and softly. May stepped up and began to sing.

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, Tell me how's your family _

_I haven't seen them in a while"_

May's eyes skirted the audience carefully. Searching for him.

_"You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why"_

May couldn't see him and tried to just focus on singing her song. But it was true. Every word. The rose wilted in the Pokemon center. The last place she ever received one.

_"Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die"_

May had pride and couldn't let it affect her. She screwed her pride and sang out the words she couldn't bear to leave unsaid.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time"_

December… The dreaded month… The one she couldn't stand.

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time"_

May paused letting the music carry her. She took a deep breath and started the song again.

_"These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call"_

Summer. The time he and she were just friends. Fall. The time he and she were in love.

_"Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall"_

Then the weather turned bad and May lost herself. She was scared to love. She left.

_"And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye"_

Screw her pride. This was for him. All of it. She didn't even care if he heard. She just wanted to let it out.

_"So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time"_

She remembered the comfort of his arms and looking into his eyes. His beautiful smile and all of it.

_"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry"_

She knew if he took her back. It would be ok. Everything. It would all work out.

_"Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right"_

She wanted with all her heart to set it right. But time had passed and that would be impossible. If Drew didn't come or locked himself away from her, she understood.

_"I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand"_

May stood tall holding back tears that fought to fall. She'd always go back to the time she left him. The time back in December. She'd always go Back to December.

_"This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time"_

The music faded out and the girls bowed and headed backstage. Misty, Dawn and Leaf were surprised their boyfriends were there waiting. Dawn and Leaf bid goodbye and walked off with Paul and Gary. Misty took a glance at May's sad expression and gave her a look that asked. "Can I go?"

May nodded. She turned and walked away when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed profusely getting up from the floor.

"No problem."

"I'm May! What's your na-" May trailed off seeing his face. "Drew…"

"Great job May. I really liked your song. The guy you dumped would be an idiot not to take you back." Drew's words were polite then bitter.

"Drew wait!" May grabbed Drew's arm and stopped him from walking off. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore May."

May paused then crashed her lips to Drew's. "I love you."

"Why should I take you back?" Drew's voice was cold.

"I-I" May stammered.

"Exactly! I shouldn't take you back."

Hearing those words May's shoulders slumped and she started crying. Drew put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish. I shouldn't take you back, but I love you. I might as well hold you close so you don't slip away again."

May's eyes brightened. Drew looked fondly at her and smiled. "I love you." He said and pressed his lips to hers.

**Me: Done!**

**Misty: Yay! May and Drew got back together!**

**Ash: RFEJVISEMWJ!**

**Misty and Me: Wut?**

**Ash: REVIEW! Sorry I was eating a sandwich.**

**Misty: You're always eating! *pulls out mallet and chases Ash around***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Quickly before Misty kills Ash! Review! THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!**

**May: Liv2Laugh00 doesn't own Pokemon. Only the story.**

**Me: Thanks for that May! Bye!**


End file.
